Shiki Ryougi
Origins: Kara no Kyoukai Alias/Aka: SHİKİ, Akasha Classification: Human, The Swirl of the Root Threat level: Wolf+ || Omega Age: '''20's, 30 in Future Gospel '''Gender: Female Powers and abilities:Superhuman Physical CharacteristicsSuperhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery Conceptual Manipulation (She can kill consepts with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception), Death Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can ignore durability via Mystic Eyes of Death Perception), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to see and kill ghosts and souls), Regeneration (Low) || All previous abilities on a higher scale, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level/ She stated that she could change the very structure of elementary particles), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation * Because of being the Root which Past,Present and Future is recorded in, Void Shiki should be able to use every ability in Nasuverse Physical strength: 'Wall level (At her best she was compared to a cannonball) || Metaverse level (Shouldn't be weaker then her AP/DC because of her higher dimensional existance) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Wall || Metaverse (Created all of Nasuverse which contains infinity paralel universes and is above it) Durability: 'Wall (Could take hits from Alaya who should be comparable to Shiki in terms of physical strenght) || Metaverse (Shouldn't be weaker then her AP/DC because of her higher dimensional existance) 'Speed: '''At least Transonic (Dodged a bomb at point blank range) ||''' Omnipresent (Past,present and future are all connected to Akasha) Intelligence: Above average (Is knowlagable about Ryougi familly and it's past) || Omniscient (Past, present and future are all connected to Akasha, she said that she knew what happens and what was going to happen) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time) || Limitless due to higher dimensional existence Range: Melee range with knives, Several meters with her katana and her magical arm || Metaversal due to higher dimensional existance Weaknesses: Shiki needs to hit her opponent to properly use her Mystic Eyes. She can only fight at her full potential with a sword, rather than her knife.' ' || She doesn't take anything seriously enough to fight in full power Standard equipment: Knifes, her magical arm and Kanesada Kuji her familys katana || None Notable '''Key: '''Base Shiki || Void Shiki '''Notes: '''Some people tend to think that Void Shiki is merely connected to Akasha however that is wrong, she is actually Akasha in Shiki's body, Akasha with an actual personality: * “I am me. Two individuals named Shiki reside within, but I am not either one. I am the one that resides in the hollow between two hearts, two minds, two souls. Or perhaps it can be said that I am that hollow.” * “Such is what I am, a character produced not from the mind but the body, wholly different from Shiki or SHIKI, who arose from her fractured psyche. I am the power behind them, but I am powerless before them. She is the embodiment of the ryōgi, of two extremes, the symbol of yin and yang given form, a great continuum of dynamism and entropy. I am of the empty boundary in between, the channel that allowed both to have united thoughts. I am their beginning, and I am their end, connecting them to the spiral of origin. Without me, they would have been nothing but fractured and sundered existences.” * Her Eyes expressed their connection to the spiral of origin through death, calling forth the destined entropy of all things and manifesting it. But my connection to it is far more profound. And it allows me to see everything so…differently.” The way she says this last word was a mixture of delight and sadness, and the boy got the distinct sense that even though she explains, she knows her words would never truly reach anyone. “The spiral of origin is the primordial beginning of all things in this pattern of reality. All things pass through the great wheel, their natures and their histories—past, present, and future—are connected to it. It is thus a vast and empty place. It reflects what I am, in a way. I am connected to it, and I am a part of it as well. I am it. * “I am but a body, bound to her dream. Hers is the material, and mine the soul, sharing a body connected to the great Akasha. I know everything that has passed and will pass, and it is a bitter, meaningless tedium, enough to close your eyes to the entire affair. And so it will be as before. I shall sleep, undreaming, unthinking, in eternity. I pray only that when entropy claims this body, that the dream live on, and I with it.” Category:Nasuverse/Type-Moon